


Lancelot

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [45]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, Kingsman Training, OC narrator - Freeform, POV Outsider, way to fight the patriarchy you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Her sponsor never outright said that there were no other female agents at Kingsman; he was clearly lying through omission, as this woman was about as impressive as you could ever get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*  
> I just own Amanda, as weird as that sounds.

Aside from her two fellow candidates, Amanda had never seen a female agent in their comings and goings around the Kingsman estate. She had written it down to patriarchy, which made her all the more eager to pass the final test and secure her position in the empty seat at the table. Naturally competitive, it only fueled her drive to out-do her opponents. Her sponsor hadn’t given her a straight answer when she’d asked if there were women employed at the agency, but if the look on his face was anything to go by he either wasn’t telling her, or there were and he didn’t want to douse her enthusiasm at attempting to be the first. For a spy, he seemed awfully easy to read.

They were entering into the first round of hand to hand combat training, and there had been rumours buzzing that another agent would be pulled in to assist them - one who was a neutral party because although they technically had a sponsored candidate, they hadn’t sponsored them directly. They had been picked the quartermaster and written down as her own, as she had been out of the country on a mission when the candidates had to be submitted. Since they weren’t allowed to discuss who proposed them, the group had been left wondering if the person standing next to them was the candidate written down as Lancelot’s. It made an interesting dynamic, because nobody wanted to disappoint someone they had never met but had heard so much about. Merlin had filed them all down to the expansive indoor training facility and had left them to their own devices to change into a second set of training gear while he waited in what he only referred to as the Arena.

As she and the remaining eight candidates exited the antechamber and into the Arena, they were assaulted with a fully functioning, automated obstacle course, a gymnastics centre and Olympic-grade weight training facility, and boxing ring. Above them was an indoor running track, designed to suit needs in changes of terrain.  _ Of course _ active agents got an indoor track, Merlin wouldn’t consistently make them run laps outdoors in the pouring rain. It seemed the only things the Arena didn’t include were a gun range and a swimming pool - but apparently those were separate, and they would be seeing more of them later. It was any agent’s dream; the military equivalent of being a child in a sweet shop. Merlin directed their attention to the boxing ring where two agents were sparring, one she recognized as her sponsor.

“Alright, you two, break it up.” Merlin said, and the two agents immediately stalled mid-motion. “We’ll call this one a draw, since I know the two of you will only bring it up later and be at odds for the next month if I declare a winner.” Her sponsor grinned and helped his partner up off of the matt, who appeared to be a young woman no older than they were. “Agent Galahad, you’re free to stay if you like, but if now I know for a fact you have outstanding paperwork to be doing, and Arthur would like to see you at some point before we all head home.” Galahad nodded and towelled off the back of his neck, but didn’t move from the place he had all but nearly sprawled on the raised benches that created a sort of amphitheater around the ring.

“For those of you who haven’t been introduced,” Galahad -  _ Eggsy _ , she corrected, off as it was - said, ignoring the glare he received from Merlin at his interruption, “this is going to be your hand to hand combat instructor. You’ll refer to her as  _ Lancelot _ or  _ ma'am _ , until she decides otherwise. We clear?” Everyone nodded, and most, like Amanda, were in awe that a woman had landed herself a place among Kingsman ranks. It did, however, explain Eggsy’s curious looks at her commitment to being the first female agent to hold a position of note.

“So what did you have to do to get a spot?” It seemed, however, that one of their lot was not as respectful as the rest; Ian had always caused trouble, and despite numerous warnings that another penalty would result in the termination of his candidacy, he persisted in being what her sponsor had nicely summed up as an  _ all-around posh twat with his head so far up his ass not even his proctologist could find it _ . Both Merlin and Eggsy made a move to reprimand him, when Lancelot held up a hand to stop them and beckoned him over to her.

“That isn’t a way to speak to your superior officer, now is it?” Ian seemed stunned that he had been so blatantly called out, by quickly resumed his previous cockiness. “I’d like an apology, and I think everyone present would agree that it is deserved.”

“Why? All I asked was if -”

Nobody saw it coming. The words hadn’t even left his mouth before she had perfectly executed what appeared to be a high degree judo move, landing Ian on his back before anyone could process what they had just witnessed. Off to the side, Merlin was looking at the scene in passive amusement, as though this sort of thing happened regularly. Amanda thought that perhaps it did. Being the only female agent, it made sense that Lancelot would have to excel at everything she did, constantly having to prove herself worthy of her position. Eggsy, in contrast to Merlin’s reaction, was far more willing to express his utter delight, and was laughing so hard that not only was he shaking but he had nearly rolled off of the bench. Ian lay winded on the matt as Lancelot stood next to his head and crouched.

“Now, my apology?” He winced.

“Sorry.” Her left eyebrow arched high into her forehead; her posture indicated that she was resigned to teaching him a second lesson.

“Pardon?”

“ _ Ma'am _ .”

“Better. Now,” she said, standing and turning to face the group with a clap of her hands, steadfastly ignoring her colleagues. Her gaze reached each of them in turn, silently cataloging strengths and weaknesses that would affect how they performed today. “Who’s ready to learn something?”


End file.
